


So much for germs

by xforesttree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Germs, M/M, ereri, sick!Eren, sick!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree





	

Levi wears a special outfit where he’s covered from head to toe, he hates dirt and uncleanliness but he hates germs and illness even more. He’ll walk into Eren’s room and ask him what he needs, change his cold towel and makes sure the boy has taken his medicine. When he walks out he spends half an hour washing and cleaning himself, at least. It’s such a waste of time and against every fibre of his being but he is prepared to go through this for Eren. No one dares to say how contradicting it is that he still sleeps in bed with Eren.

Eren doesn’t mind Germs much and often visits Levi’s room when he’s sick, but the captain is even grumpier than normal and swears to kick him out of the room even when he can hardly lift a glass of water. Levi doesn’t want him in their bed when he’s sick but he doesn’t protest when Eren sneaks in at night. Sometimes Eren gets tired of the bell Levi uses to signal he needs something, but when he calls with a lousy complaint just to have Eren around his annoyance melts away immediately.

The scouting legion dreads the times when they’re both sick, when they’re awake they’re often fighting and needy but when they’re asleep they’re just the cutest couple ever. They might have tried to separate the two in the beginning so they would get some rest, but they quickly learned they would sneak into each other’s beds and gave up.


End file.
